The common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs read customer cards and enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions carried out using ATMs may include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between account and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin or other transactions required by merchants. Still other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as at a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may include for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of service provider transactions. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine or an ATM shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to carry out transactions involving transfers of value.
Thus there exists a need for automated banking machines with improved properties related to handling financial instrument sheets, weather resistance, security and service capabilities.